Nothing
by Lady of the Phoenix
Summary: Sometimes, in the darkness, one realizes how unwanted they are, and how they want to belong. Nidax? [Complete for Now]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I love Nida. You can do so much to make up a background for the obscure, and rather quickly. Another little Nida fic-let of mine, a different background this time. Consider it a little metaphor for being lost, and unsure, and always reaching out into the darkness for some person that you cannot have, and might not exist.

Nothing

You know, I never wanted to be a Garden student, ever. Garden was for the strong, for the brave, and most of all, for the unwanted… I don't care what you say, that is what it is in my eyes. Few people that are really wanted at home, out of those that have a home really end up in Garden. And yet, here I am.

I used to go to a great school when I was a kid, top of the line private school. Then the school got closed, and we fell upon hard times in my family. My parents broke up in the ensuing madness. A year later, my father announced that I was going to be sent to Garden. I was sixteen at the time, and my dreams were set on Deling University. I was going to be an aviation engineer. Instead, I'm here, in this damn hell-hole.

Tactical Warfare Theory Class SUCKS. And all it represents is that I'm unwanted. My father said that to my face!

* * *

"Nida," my father said one night, "it is rather simple. I just don't have the money to support you anymore. Next month you are beginning at Balamb Garden Nida, like it or not."

And like it I did not. "What? But I'm supposed to be going into my final year of high school. I'm going to go to Deling University!"

"With your mother getting alimony now, I just can't afford you Nida."

"Bullshit Dad! Even with the alimony you'll have over thirty-thousand coming in EVERY MONTH!" I shouted angrily.

The next thing I knew, I was across the room, my cheek stinging like crazy and tears coming to my eyes. My father had NEVER laid a hand upon me, never in violence.

"You ARE going Nida. That is final."

* * *

So, here I am now, staring out at the stars. Here I am, cold, unwanted, hated… No one even knows me, or cares. All I am is just another teen, another SeeD, another mindless drone. I'm unloved, now and forever. And the only time that I am really me, is in the darkness here, looking out at the stars, over the console of my Garden.

"Someone… Please come and set me free," I whispered in the darkness.

"Am I good enough?" a voice came from behind me, soft, cautious. And seeing the look that I received from those familiar eyes was almost as painful as pleasurable.

"Yes. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I'm just in that Nida state of mind. And you know what? Nothing was SUPPOSED to be a one-shot, and ten minutes later, here I am with a new chapter of heartbreak. Guess it's not Nidax? anymore. And this chapter is in the POV of the unidentified teen that came to see Nida, but don't blame me if it sees OOC personality wise. I have my reasons. And I've got one other comment… Nida and Fujin? What are you other authors THINKING? Nida does NOT belong with her. He belongs with ME! Oh, if you wanna see a cool Nida plushie, get in contact with me. As you can see, I've added my AIM s/n to my profile.

Nothing: Part 2

He hadn't been in his room when I came, and that had been midnight. Luckily, I knew where he would be, brooding, always brooding. I'm sorry, but he broods even better than Seifer ever did. And he had just as much of a reason to do so as any of us orphans, and far more than the pampered Rinoa. He was, though the others were never really aware of it, one of us. He was unwanted, even more than the rest of us. And most of all, he cares about us all.

There he was, right where I thought. Nida was curled up in the small area between the console and the steering kite thing. Always, always, his eyes were cast to the heavens. If I could have my way, he would be placed among the stars as he always dreamed of being. Free from the pain, the loss, the hatred. And he was hated. I met his father once, on the first parent day. I could see the fear in his eyes. He told me once that his father beat him once before coming here.

"Someone… Please set me free," he whispered, eyes constantly cast heavenward.

It took me a moment to make up my mind. It was time to make my move, and make it fast. My voice took a cautious edge, almost making it strange to even myself. "Am I good enough?"

He turned so quickly, my dear Nida, and his eyes met mine. He had the loveliest emerald green eyes, so starkly contrasting his dark hair and regal features. How could his parents stop loving him is beyond me.

"Yes," he whispered, standing quickly. "Always."

I moved to his side and pulled him into my arms. He practically curled up into my arms, and fitting so perfectly there.

"Nida…" I whispered into his ears.

"Will you set me free?" he asked softly. You never would have guessed that he had a perfect singing voice, one only I knew about.

"Always Nida. You know that. Never question it," I kissed his forehead, and saw the tears in his eyes.

"I won't ever… Never Squall. Never."

* * *

And… That is the end for now. I could do more, depending on how people react. Nida is my favorite.  
Nida smiles and hugs  
I love you even if Squall loves you.  
Nida blinks I will say that I would NEVER sleep with Squall.  
Oh YES, you would. 


End file.
